JVMXQQLJJM3FM3SYO4
(0:15.2) Yeah this one right here goes out to all the baby's mamas, (0:18.5) mamas (0:19.0) (0:21.4) Mamas, mamas, (0:22.8) hahaha, (0:24.1) baby mamas, mamas (0:25.8) (0:28.7) Yeah, (0:29.1) go like this (0:30.2) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (0:33.1) (ooh), I am for real (0:35.8) Never meant to make your daughter cry (0:38.8) I apologize a trillion times (0:41.7) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (0:43.1) (ooh), I am for real (0:46.1) Never meant to make your daughter cry (0:48.8) I apologize a trillion times (0:51.3) My baby's drama mama don't like me (0:53.3) She doing things like having them boys come from her neighborhood (0:55.2) To the studio trying to fight me (0:56.4) She need to get a piece of the American pie and take her bite out (0:58.7) That's my house, I disconnect the cable and turn the lights out (1:01.3) And let her know her grandchild is a baby and not a paycheck (1:03.9) Private school, daycare, shit, medical bills, I pay that (1:06.4) I love your mom and everything, see I ain't the one who laid down (1:08.9) She wanna rip you up, start a custody war, my lawyers stay down (1:11.6) Shit, you never got a chance to hear my side of the story, we was divided (1:13.8) She had fish fries and cookouts for my child's birthday, I ain't invited (1:16.6) Despite it, I show her the utmost respect when I fall through (1:19.0) All you do is defend that lady when I call you, yee yee (1:22.3) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (1:23.5) (ooh), (1:24.2) I am for real (1:26.5) Never meant to make your daughter cry (1:29.2) I apologize a trillion times (1:30.7) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (1:33.7) (ooh), I am for real (1:36.7) Never meant to make your daughter cry (1:39.4) I apologize a trillion times (1:42.3) (2:05.4) Me and yo daughter (2:07.7) gots special thing going on (We got a special kind of thing going on) You say it's puppy love, (2:12.9) we say it's full grown (2:15.3) Hope that we feel this, (2:17.9) feel this way forever (2:20.5) You can plan a pretty picnic, but you can't predict the weather (2:25.3) Ms. Jackson (2:26.1) Ten times out of nine and if I'm blind, fine (2:28.4) The quickest muzzle, throw it on my mouth and I'll decline (2:31.0) King meets queen, then the puppy love thing (2:32.9) Together dream bout that crib with the Goodyear swing (2:35.5) On the oak tree, I hope we feel like this forever (2:38.3) Forever, (2:38.9) forever ever, (2:39.9) forever ever? (2:40.8) Forever never seems that long until you're grown (2:43.3) And notice that the day by day ruler can't be too long (2:45.9) Ms. Jackson, my intentions were good, I wish I could (2:48.4) Become a magician to abracadabra all the sadder (2:51.1) Thoughts of me, thoughts of she, thoughts of he (2:53.6) Asking what happened to the feeling that her and me (2:56.0) Had, I pray so much about it, need some knee (2:58.5) Pads, it happened for a reason, one can't be (3:01.0) Mad, so know this, know that everything's cool (3:03.5) And yes I will be present on the first day of school (3:05.8) And graduation (3:06.7) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (3:08.1) (ooh), I am for real (3:11.1) Never meant to make your daughter cry (3:13.9) I apologize a trillion times (3:16.6) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (3:18.1) (ooh), I am for real (3:21.3) Never meant to make your daughter cry (3:24.0) (Uh, uh, yeah) I apologize a trillion times (3:26.5) “Look at the way he treats me” (3:27.7) Shit, look at the way you treat me (3:28.8) You see, your little nosy-ass homegirls (3:30.1) You got your ass sent up the creek, G (3:31.4) Without a paddle, you left to straddle and ride this thing on out (3:33.8) And then you and your girl ain't speaking no more (3:35.1) Cause my dick all in her mouth (3:36.4) Talking about jealousy, infidelity, envy (3:38.9) Cheating, beating, and to the G they be the same thing (3:41.4) So who you be placing the blame on, (3:42.9) you keep on singing the same song (3:44.1) Let bygones be bygones, you can go on and get the hell on (3:46.5) You and your mama (3:47.2) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (3:48.4) (ooh), I am for real (3:51.5) Never meant to make your daughter cry (3:54.3) I apologize a trillion times (3:57.0) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (3:58.6) (ooh), I am for real (4:01.6) Never meant to make your daughter cry (4:04.4) I apologize a trillion times (4:07.1) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (4:08.8) (ooh), I am for real (4:11.8) Never meant to make your daughter cry (4:14.5) I apologize a trillion times (4:17.3) I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (4:18.8) (ooh), I am for real (4:21.9) Never meant to make your daughter cry (4:24.6) I apologize a trillion times (4:27.4)